Meet the Morgans
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Meet the Lady's adopted family and see how they react to their adopted daughter being half alien. Random Free writing don't judge.


**The Doctor and Rose take the Lady to the USA so they can experience the American Experience with their daughter… only things get a little hairy when the Lady's adopted sister, Anna Morgan, spots them.**

"Oh my gosh you guys are gonna love this place," the Lady said barreling out of the TARDIS pulling them behind her. "They have the _best_ cheeseburgers on the face of this planet!"

"Alright, we're coming," Rose called laughing behind her daughter. The Doctor, holding Rose's hand, not far behind. The Lady slowed down to where she was walking alongside her parents and talking animatedly about American life and how different it was from England.

Rose and the Doctor were smiling at the enthusiasm that the Lady showed. "Was she like this on her first trip in the TARDIS?" Rose asked.

"Oh worse," the Doctor said with a chuckle. "She couldn't form a coherent sentence that even the TARDIS could translate."

"Wow," Rose laughed.

The Lady was still chatting away when a cry went up from behind them, "Elizabeth!" came a girl's shrill cry. The Lady paled and spun around in time to be barreled over.

"Oh my God, Elizabeth! We thought we'd never see you again!" she cried before jumping back and popping her on the arm. "You couldn't call? Oh Mom and Dad are gonna be so happy your back!" She yelped before pulling her into another tight hug.

"Who's this then?" the Doctor asked friendly coming up behind the two, Rose still holding his hand.

"This is my… er… sister, Anna Morgan. You know, when I lived with the Morgan's before I found you guys."

"Oh, nice to meet you," the Doctor said with a smile reaching his hand forward for a friendly shake.

Anna smiled and shook his hand, "Pleasure, so how did you meet my sister?"

Rose looked at the Doctor from the corner of her eye, brow raised in question. He glanced back at her and opened his mouth to reply when the Lady spoke first, "They're my parents, Anna. This is my mom, Rose Tyler, and my dad, the Doctor."

"Y-You actually found them?"

"Found them, travel with them, yeah, got a good life. How's Mother and Father?" she asked.

"You really have them worried. They are gonna be so happy you are back, Ellie!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not staying," she said, turning away.

"What! You have to! They have been so worried about you!" Anna cried.

"They're worried about how I may have stained their name over the period of my absence," the Lady said. "They didn't care when the aliens and monsters came for me, they didn't care when I almost destroyed the house on numerous occasions, as long as I kept my grades up and kept their image up."

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Rose said stepping forward and touching the Lady's arm.

"No, no, sitting there wondering how your mom is, who your dad is, if they are alright, and if you are gonna face aliens before supper that night," the Lady growled. "All the time your adoptive parents are too stupid to see what's going on."

"Really, that's what happened? You told me it was complicated and then dropped it," the Doctor said.

"Kinda like you when I asked about home," the Lady muttered and he got a pained expression on his face.

"Now that's different. You voluntarily left. Gallifrey was destroyed," he said. Anna suddenly turned to him eyebrow arched.

"Gallifrey? Where is that, Doctor Tyler?" she asked. Rose, the Doctor, and the Lady stifled a snort. "What?"

"It's not 'Doctor Tyler' it's just the Doctor," he said.

"Kinda like I'm not Elizabeth anymore. I am the Lady," she said turning to Anna.

"Oh bull, what kind of names are the Doctor and the Lady?" Anna said scoffing. The two mentioned glanced at one another the Doctor in exasperation and the Lady with an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"What do you mean, 'what kind of name is that'?" he asked, "Their our names."

"Forget it, Dad, she's not gonna get it. Call him Doctor Smith if you must," the Lady said.

"Doctor Smith? But I thought you're mom's name was Tyler? Aren't they married?"

"Yeah, but like we said 'Smith' isn't his real name either," the Lady muttered starting back down the street.

"Wait now I am confused," Anna said following the Lady.

"Stay that way, don't you?"

"Hey!"

The Lady just shrugged and continued walking. Anna glared after her then a smirk played at her lips, "You know Luci misses you."

The Lady stopped in her tracks, "I hate it when you bring Goose up like a weapon."

"Luci?" the Doctor wondered aloud.

"My horse," she muttered, "I love my horse."

"You have a horse?" Rose asked incredulously.

"She is the best horsewoman in the state!" Anna declared, "I've seen her ride circles around people who have trained for years."

"I ride western style," the Lady said. "Never really cared for an English saddle, preferred bareback if I had the choice."

"She is amazing!" Anna said smiling.

"She's overenthusiastic. Alright we'll go see Mother and Father. It'll give me a chance to get the rest of my stuff," she muttered, "but _after_ lunch!"

000

"Oh you weren't kidding, best cheeseburgers on this planet," the Doctor agreed.

The Lady laughed, "Yeah you should know. Bet you were there when they invented them," she said smiling.

"What?" Anna wondered at her sister.

"You wouldn't get it even if I explained," the Lady said. "Did you drive into town?"

"Yeah but you know my car only holds three max!" Anna said.

"Fine, take Mom and Dad, and I'll meet you there," she said.

"What?"

"Take. Mom. And. Dad. To. The. Estate. I. Will. Meet. You. There," the Lady said.

"But I have the car," Anna said.

"And I have the wings," the Lady said, running into a nearby ally.

"Did she just say-" Anna started when the Lady pushed the button on her side her blue energy based wings sparking out of her back and she lifted off like an angel.

000

When they arrived at the Morgan estate the two passengers in Anna's car observed everything in open mouthed wonder. Tennis courts, stables filled with horses, a giant swimming pool and the mansion itself.

"Bloody, hell," muttered Rose, "Our little girl did well, didn't she?"

"Wonder why she wanted to leave all this in such a hurry?" was the Doctor's reply.

"Ellie never really liked it here. A year after Mom and Dad adopted her they were able to have me. And because they adopted her so late, even though they expected her memories to fade since she was just two, she always thought they loved me more since I was _actually_ their daughter."

"Isn't that the way it usually is?" Rose asked.

"Maybe in other families but not with Mom and Dad. They adored both of us!" Anna said. "Even if Ellie does have an over active imagination with her aliens and monsters."

Rose and the Doctor shared a look.

"What, you can't say you believe her?" Anna said, "That's just crazy talk. Over stimulation of her genius brain, right? That's what all the doctor's Mom and Dad consulted said."

"Weeeell," he muttered leaning against the window of the car. "Maybe her genius allowed her to see things others couldn't."

"Really? You think that?" Anna asked.

"I am a bit of an expert," he muttered.

"So you're like a therapist?" Anna said.

"Among other things," he said.

It was then Anna pulled into the circular drive of the estate and climbed out of the car. "Mom! Dad! Guess who I ran into in town!" she cried as her parents looked up from their computers where they were sitting on the veranda. The two leaned around their daughter and watched as the Doctor helped Rose out of the compact car.

"Who are they, dear?" Marry asked.

"They are Rose Tyler and Doctor Smith!" Anna said smiling, "Elizabeth's biological parents! She found them!"

Mary and Tom glanced at one another and back toward the car as if waiting for Elizabeth to emerge. "Ellie said she would be here soon after us. She… er… flew…" Anna said, as the Doctor stepped onto the veranda holding out his hand in greeting.

"Hello there, I'm the Doctor and this is my lovely wife, Rose Tyler," he said smiling.

Rose blushed and held out her own hand to them as well, "Pleasure. Where's the Lady? I presumed she'd have beaten us here," Rose said glancing at her husband.

"She should have. We had traffic to deal with, at most she had opposing winds and a flock of birds," he said glancing around.

Mary and Tom glanced at one another in surprise. "Excuse me?" Mary said trying to better understand what was being said. "What do you mean?"

"Oh right she built those after we started traveling…" the Doctor muttered glancing at Rose. "They don't know about her other gadgets… they may not even know about her bracelets considering what we have gathered."

The sudden sound of hoof-beats was the answer to the Doctor's and Rose's question about the Lady as she came cantering up to the veranda, bareback on a black and white painted mare.

"I see everyone is acquainted," the Lady said swinging off the mare, who nudged her gently in the back. "Easy girl."

"Elizabeth! Why didn't you call us and let us know you were coming home?" Mary asked jumping up and running to her adopted daughter, slinging her arms around her. The Lady looked very uncomfortably towards her mom and dad. They just shrugged. _Thanks_ she mouthed at them earning a smirk from them.

"More important why didn't you call at all? We were worried sick!" Mary reprimanded.

"Okay to answer the first question. I didn't call because I hadn't actually planned on coming here, Anna ambushed me and drug me here with the bribery of Goose. Mom and Dad didn't help," the Lady said. "The reason I didn't call period was because, I didn't have anything to say. You had your daughter, I had my family."

"But Elizabeth you are our daughter, too," Tom said touching her shoulder.

"I am no longer Elizabeth Morgan. I am the Lady," she said with finality.

"The Lady? What sort of name is that?" Tom asked.

"My name," she said. "Look maybe it's best if we just go. Dad, didn't you want us to see the blue sun of Kifcarn?"

"What?" Mary asked in confusion, "Oh, your mind is running away with you again isn't it?"

The Lady glared at them then glanced at her mom and dad, "See what I put up with for eighteen years."

"Yeah… but it's a typical human response, you can't really blame them. Plus as your surrogate parents they, by some form of protection, had to been in denial... I suppose that accounts for most of it," he said glancing down at her. The Lady shrugged.

"After eighteen years it still gets annoying as hell," the Lady said.

"Still better than four hundred years, yeah?" he asked.

"Egh yeah, definitely," the Lady said.

Mary and Tom looked at each other confused for a moment then Mary's eyes lit up. "Oh! Elizabeth! There's a rodeo in town tonight! Now I know you haven't practiced since you've been gone but you and Luci are naturals! We could probably pull a few strings and get you entered tonight," Mary said.

"We would love to see you compete!" the Doctor said agreeing almost immediately, Rose nodding in agreement.

"Not helping," the Lady muttered, crossing her arms. "Fine, I'll go get ready," she grumped storming into the mansion.

000

The Lady tightened the girth strap on Luci's saddle. The Doctor and Rose watching in awe and pride of their daughter.

"I could strangle you guys right now," she muttered. "I don't mind the rodeo. Love rodeos, can't stand the family."

"Oh their not that bad," the Doctor insisted.

"Say's the guy who didn't have to live with them for eighteen years," she grumbled tightening the bridle on the horse's nose.

Luci nudged her and a faint smile danced on the Lady's lips. "But I guess some good came of it. I did learn about my horses."

"Lady," Rose said pulling her close and giving her a hug.

"I'll be fine," she muttered stepping back.

"Will you?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. I gotta get warmed- up. Enjoy the rodeo," she said with a forced smile on her face. They had just turned away when they heard her name being called again and turned around to see a boy in chaps and a bull rider's vest.

"Hi! Billy," the Lady said with a smile. "Used to date him," she said. The Doctor looked a bit flabbergasted. "Oh it never got _that_ serious."

"And what is _that_ serious. I am your father you know, and as such I have a right to be overprotective of you," he said.

The Lady rolled her eyes, "Well let's just say he wasn't my first kiss. Knew you when that one happened."

"What?! Who!? When!?"

"Later," the Lady said, swinging herself up into the saddle.

"Wait! Hang on!" the Doctor called after her as she trotted off on Luci.

"Leave it, love, she's as smart as you and just coming to age with this sort of thing. Don't worry," she said taking his hand and leaning against him.

"I'm her dad! I can't help but worry. It's a rule," he said.

"Ph, where?" she asked laughing.

"Unwritten rule in the Father's Handbook," he replied.

"And where is this mystical handbook?" Rose asked with one of her trademark smiles.

"In every decent father's head everywhere," he replied with his goofy smirk.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Come on, Super-Father, let's go watch your daughter win this race."

"But…oh all right," he grumbled following her.

000

The Lady lay her hand against Luci's neck. The horse's chest heaved underneath her in anticipation as she pranced in the alleyway. The mare was ready. And so was the Lady. She felt a buzz in the air. It was unfamiliar but she presumed it was because she hadn't raced in so long.

"Alright girl, ready?" she asked. Luci snorted as if to affirm her rider's request. "Right. Let's go!" she yelled as the mare took off.

The Lady had just rounded the second barrel when a large beast in strange armor crashed in front of her in an attempt to capture her as she barreled over him. Luckily for the Lady, Luci had extremely good breaks.

The mare screamed and reared up pawing at the beast in front of her. Mary and Tom cried out for Elizabeth and Anna screamed. The Doctor and Rose looked at one another and jumped up racing toward their daughter.

"Lady!" the Doctor called reaching his hand toward her. She glanced around the beast and raised her arm blocking the axe falling onto her with her wrist shields.

"Got this!" she shouted.

"Right, we'll take care of crowd control then," the Doctor replied turning back to the people.

"Crowd Control!" screeched Mary "That's our little girl in there! No wonder she was taken from you!" Rose looked hurt and the Doctor wasn't having that.

"She is a perfect mother for the Lady. Do you want to know why she disliked being here so much? Because you _humans_ put down all her truths. Rose wouldn't have done that. She would have done whatever she could to keep our little girl safe!" he growled.

"What are you talking about!?" Tom yelled. Suddenly there was a huge crash as the thing fell through the gates beside them and the Lady jumped from the armor, a fist of wires in her hand.

"You guys gonna argue over this now?!" she screamed. The armored alien shifted. The Lady spun and kicked it in the head. "There's more and their on their way. Let's get back to the estate. My lab should be intact still. Had that thing set so only I could get in," she smirked. "Let's rocket. Goose! Home!" she yelled the horse snorted and with a kick she ran towards the estate.

"You said humans like you weren't one!" Tom said as they followed the Doctor, Rose, and the Lady.

"We're not," the Lady said, diving into the truck and turning on the ignition.

"Oh not this again," Anna begged.

"Anna, for once in your life shut it!" the Lady yelled. "I didn't know what my other half was until I found Dad but I am _not_ human. Well, not _entirely_ human. Mom is a human and Dad is a Time Lord and you guys better hang on. It's gonna be a bumpy ride. Allons-y!"

"Allons-y!" the Doctor yelled back with a grin and Rose hanging on tightly to his arm, smiling back.

"You are crazy!" Mary screamed as the Lady gunned it. They reached their top speed and the Lady let a curse slip as she glanced in the rearview and saw the alien gaining.

The Lady glanced back at the truck steering column then at Anna. "Anna, take the wheel," she ordered. "Dad, screwdriver."

"What are you doing?!" Mary shrieked as the Doctor handed her the sonic earning some strange looks from the occupants of the truck. The Lady rolled down her window as Anna took the wheel her face a mask of fear.

"Puttin' some fuel on the fire!" the Lady called slipping agilely out the window and to the bed of the truck. She did a quick survey and, earning a scream from Anna and Mary slipped to the undercarriage of the pickup.

The Doctor leaned down to the best of his abilities and called out to her from the floorboards. "Should be close to the front, dear," he called.

"On it!" she called back muffled.

"Be careful, baby!" Mary called.

The Doctor laughed and sat back up, "She said 'duh'."

There was a stall and then the truck lurched forward faster. There was a tap on the floor and the Doctor leaned forward again.

"'How fast are we going?' she asked," he said.

"About 100," Anna said. "And accelerating!"

"She says you should maintain control of the vehicle. She's coming back up," the Doctor said.

"How?!" Mary asked, now pale as any ghost or apparition.

"My guess is she'll drop her weight at just the precise moment where she will drop only long enough to grab the back bumper of the truck. She'll have to time it perfectly or it could end badly."

"NO!" Mary shouted at the floor. "Elizabeth Marie Morgan! Don't you dare!"

"Three," the Doctor said.

"Don't do it, Ellie!" Anna screamed.

"Two," said Rose.

"That's not helping!" Tom cried to them.

"One!" they shouted together. There was a loud thump from the tailgate and they turned and saw the Lady climbing into the bed of the truck. She tapped the back glass and they slid it open expecting her to climb through.

"Here," she said, handing the sonic back to the Doctor.

"Get in here, Elizabeth, you've already scared your mother to death."

The Lady glanced at Rose and smirked, "Looks fine to me."

"Elizabeth!" Mary gasped.

"I'm teasing."

"At a time like this?!"

"What better time? Dad, my lab entrance is in my room _you_ can't miss it. There should be something in there we can tweak or use against these. I'll meet you guys there," she said. The Doctor gave her a nod.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tom asked.

"To slow it down, duh," she said stepping back and jumping from the truck. Mary gave a scream as her wings unfurled and caught the air and the Lady slammed into the monster.

"She is just like you," Rose chuckled nudging the Doctor.

"Diving in like that? No, that's all little miss Bad Wolf," he said smiling back at her.

"Who are you people!" cried Mary, "She just dove to a monster battle and you are laughing about it!"

"Considering what we usually face? That is a little thing," Rose said looking back and flinching as the Lady brought one down.

Mary nearly fainted. "Oh , I can't take much more of this," she cried.

"So we probably shouldn't tell her about the widigos?" Rose asked.

"Oh and the Daleks are very much off the table," the Doctor agreed as the truck screeched to a halt in front of the house.

"Which way to her room?" the Doctor demanded as they bailed from the truck.

"This way," Anna cried running into the house. She shoved open her sister's bedroom door and watched as the Doctor surveyed the room before him.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"The Lady said that he'd know it when he saw it," Rose said. "Aaand it looks like he found it."

Tom and Mary gasped as the Doctor revealed a hidden room full of scientific experiments in apparent stasis.

"Rose, I know I've said this before and I probably will again but, our daughter is _very_ clever," the Doctor said grabbing a few orb looking things with clock hands on them and grinning at Rose.

"What are they?" she asked.

"Wormhole generators. They can generate a portal to another planet! This was the gateway to Time Lord Technology that eventually led to the first TARDIS."

Rose smiled at the Doctor, "Can it help her now?"

"Oh with a tweak or two here and there of course!" he said, sonicing the orb. "Right, let's get these to her quick." He tossed everyone a couple of the orbs about the size of a softball and they all dashed outside once more.

By this time the Lady and her enemies were at the door.

"You found something?" she asked hovering over the front step as they rushed out. "The wormhole generators. You gotta tell me what I missed when I get rid of these things," she said.

"Of course, sweetheart."

The Lady smiled and spun typing in the coordinates on one of the generators and tossing it in the air at the creature. It whirred and the creature was gone.

"Where did you send him?" the Doctor asked.

"Home," she replied.

"That's my girl," he said handing her the other generators. "Send them home."

"Yes sir!" she laughed her wings taking her back up into the sky as she dropped the generators one by one on the creatures.

She continued until they were gone and landed in front of the families sweaty and smiling. Mary, Tom and Anna stared at her like she was crazy. The Lady flung herself into the Doctor and Rose's arms. They shared their familial embrace smiles on their faces before pulling back all laughing.

"Oh, that's my girl!" the Doctor shouted.

"You are crazy!" Mary shouted. "Elizabeth!" she cried reaching for the Lady.

"Yeah, we are," the Lady said, "But we're family and we love each other. It gets crazy but as long as we have each other… We can face it."

Tom looked from her to them and back to her and sighed. "Doctor. I know she is your biological daughter and we know I raised her. So let me say this as her adopted father. Doctor I love my daughters. I love Elizabeth. Take care of our girl?"

"Of course," the Doctor said. The Lady smiled and hugged Tom.

"What are you thinking, Tom? She can't go off with them?! She was nearly killed tonight!" Mary said.

"I was never once near death tonight," the Lady replied. "Mary… Mother… this is who I am. This is who I was meant to be. I am the daughter of the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf. Our lives are hectic but as the Bad Storm. Nothing could be better. I love this life. It's perfect for me."

Mary blinked back tears and looked at the chaos that had been before them moments ago. "This is who you are? Are you sure? You aren't just drawn into this life because these two are your parents."

"No. I feel like me when I am with them. When I am saving worlds and helping people. I am me. I am my half Time Lord self," she said. "Cross my hearts."

"H-Hearts?" Anna said.

"Yeaaahhh. Dad and I have two."

The Morgans blinked in surprise. The Lady looked at them and then to her father. "Well they are family. I guess we should tell them, huh?"

"I suppose we should," he said with a smile.

 **Wow… this was long. Like wow long. I am surprised. Awesome! Enjoy everybody.**


End file.
